One Wish
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: She's heartbroken. Her friend can make her wildest dreams come true. But when a big factor comes into the question, her friend can't help but add a little revenge into the wish. T for some rude language and adult situations. CHAPTER 3 NOW UP
1. Memories

One Wish

Chapter 1.memories

The Ghost Zone never had seasons. There was no such thing as winter, summer, spring, or fall. In the same way, there was no weather. No rain, no snow, and no sun. However, she remembered what it was like when she was alive. She missed the warm summer sun, the bitter cold winter days… Heck, she even missed those windy days that tossed her brown hair around into frenzy, into her face and eyes, blinding her for a moment or two. She always hated when that happened, and now she missed it so much. After all, they say that you don't miss anything until it's gone.

She missed everything about being a human. She missed her family, especially her sister. Even though she could see Emily at any point, her dear sister had forced herself into insanity. Emily turned into a psychopath and brought herself unto the world of revenge and violence. That definitely wasn't the bright, beautiful Emily that was her sister. But alas, that Emily was gone, and the only thing left were the warm, glowing embers of her memories.

She also missed those warm memories that used to be her reality. Most of all, she missed all the love. She missed the loving hugs and kisses from her mother when she was hurt or down. She missed the advice that her father gave her about stupid boys. And she just plain missed her sister.

The memories became so overwhelming, as they always would. Her eyes narrowed down into green slits. Her head ached, and her hair burst into a roaring fire. Suddenly, her reflexes grabbed the empty glass that was before her and hurtled it at the wall. The impact made the fragile glass burst into millions of pieces and sprayed the floor behind the counter with little crystals, like snow floating to the ground.

The bartender growled at his customer. "Damn it all, Ember! That's the fourth glass you've thrown at the wall this month!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is your problem?"

Ember collapsed over the counter. Even though she was only a senior in high school when she died, that was almost 20 years ago, and there really wasn't an age limit to drinking in the Ghost Zone. Even Youngblood himself drank (even if it was rum).

All Ember did was raise a finger, which meant that she wanted another glass. The bartender shot a finger at the broken glass, and instantly the shards came together to resurrect the glass that Ember had thrown. "Ember, I think you've had one too many shots tonight. I suggest you find someone to help you home and take a long nap."

Ember picked herself up and shook her head. "No way," she muttered. "I'm not drunk."

The bartender, skeptical of Ember's statement, raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really now?" he replied smoothly. "Then if you aren't drunk, then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CHUCKING MY GLASSES AT THE WALL?!"

Ember's mouth morphed into a nasty snarl. The bartender was getting under her skin and on her last nerve. Acting before she thought, Ember drew back her gloved hand and connected her fist with the bartender's jaw. In a flash the ghost was on the floor and out of consciousness. When he fell and hit the floor, the thump made the entire joint turn and look at the commotion.

Her teeth were still clenched and her fist was still tense. And evil glare boiled up into Ember's eyes, shrouding the green with darkness. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder; her body twitched, and she spun around, almost punching the innocent ghost. But before Ember could do so, she saw that the hand that wanted her attention was of Desiree's. Her fist opened and her arm fell to her side when she looked into the Wishing Ghost's saddened eyes. "Desiree…" Ember muttered. The two stood there, saying nothing, until finally Ember collapsed into her open arms, with silent tears raining down her face.

Desiree rested her cheek against Ember's enflamed hair. "It's all right, my friend," she whispered. "I'm here for you, Ember. I'm here for you. When you're ready, tell me what's troubling you, and I will help."

Ember and Desiree had been friends for a while now; they just really didn't let it out to the public. Still, Desiree never had a real friend before, so she took this opportunity to prove to Ember that she could be a true friend.

Ember took the opportunity. She let out a few sniffles, sighed, and spoke her mind, "I want to be loved."

Desiree's heart went cold. Love… Should could provide friendship from her actions, but not love. At least, not yet; it was far too early into their friendship for them to love each other like many friends do. "Is there anything I can do fulfill that for you?" was all Desiree said.

Ember shook her head. "There's nothing anybody can do. Nobody will ever love me, and in the same way, I can never have a child either."

"Why so?" Desiree inquired.

Ember looked up at her. "Desiree, children aren't just made out of nowhere… They just don't appear in a mother's womb… There's a – a process that's needed to make that happen. And nowadays, that process doesn't really work unless the people involved are in love. And if you force the other person into the process, that's kinda bad…"

"Since when do you care about things being bad?" Desiree chuckled. Ember glared at Desiree, who quickly let her laughter die down.

"I miss the love from my family," Ember continued, skipping right over Desiree's comment. "When I caught my boyfriend cheating on me, my heart ripped in two, and I found myself thinking that no one loved me. And now, I miss the love. I've realized that I had the love; I just couldn't see it because of the state I put myself in. Now my sister's a psychopath, and I'm alone. Cold, and alone. I want someone who loves me, but there's nobody. Absolutely nobody."

"Can't you just put somebody under your love spell?"

"I don't want fake love. I want real love."

Desiree was lost in thought at this point. An idea had popped into her head, but she knew that there was a way to make it devious and revengeful for a certain Phantom. The cogs and wheels in her mind turned and rotated, bringing evil plans into her thoughts. A wide grin of discord appeared, mentally.

"I have an idea, Ember…"


	2. Weekend

**Author's Notes:** Hi! Sorry about the wait to anyone who's watching this story; I've been very busy with school lately, and I want to do very well with this story. There's going to be more waiting in the future, so that's a heads up!

Also, please note that I am and never will be a D/S shipper. As a writer, however, I put myself through the torture of saying that Danny was attracted to Sam for a reason. You shall see that reason in a future chapter or two.

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 2.weekend

The classroom was quiet. The only noise that was made was the voices of the pencils, making their marks on the papers that sat on the desks. Anticipation clouded the air, almost blocking out oxygen. Beads of sweat formed on every single student's face. The clock ticked slower with every second, every click of movement. The week had come and passed, and the weekend was only 15 seconds away.

A pair of blue eyes scanned the room for those fifteen seconds, taking in every bit of anxiety that there was in the room. He turned around and looked at the faces behind him, watching as his classmates were dying for the school day to be over. He looked to his right and noticed that one of his best friends, Sam Manson, was cool, calm, and collected. He wondered why she wasn't showing any excitement for the weekend. On the other hand, his other best friend, Tucker Foley, looked like he was about to pee himself.

After those fifteen seconds of pain-staking slowness, the silence of the classroom was shattered with the ear-piercing ring of the bell. The teacher at the front of the classroom, Mr. Lancer, looked at the clock, and then switched his gaze to the class as a whole before saying, "Turn in your tests before you leave." Every student in the room jumped up from their seats, rushing to Mr. Lancer's desk to get rid of the last test of the week and to finally be free to the weekend.

14-year-old Danny Fenton arose from his seat at the same time as everyone else, but he paused to wait for his friends, Sam and Tucker. The three of them walked together to Mr. Lancer's desk, handed in their papers simultaneously, and exited into the hallway like the three best friends they were.

"So, what plans do we have for the weekend?" Sam asked as the three of them walked down the hallway towards their lockers.

"Ghost hunting," Danny replied almost instantly. His eyes wandered towards the ground. There was one thing that separated Danny Fenton from the rest of the freshman at Casper High. One little secret that, if got out to the public (as it had happened before), could change his life. Danny was half ghost, and the other half of his was Danny Phantom, the protector of Amity Park and defender of ghosts. However, protecting the town took up most of his spare time, and his weekend plans were always shot away with the constant need to catch the ghosts of Amity Park.

Danny's friends smiled at him. "Oh, Danny," Sam said, "don't sound so gloomy. You know we enjoy ghost hunting with you."

"And anyway," Tucker added, "it's become just as much of a routine to us as it is to you."

"Well, you guys got a point…" Danny looked up. "But, still – " Sam shot him a look, and he stopped talking. A smile replaced his words.

The rest of the walk to their lockers was held in silence, or at least as much silence as you can get when walking down a hallway filled with rowdy high schoolers.

The three reached their lockers, replaced some textbooks with others, shuffled through assignments, and prepared themselves for the weekend. Danny was the first to finish; he grabbed the Fenton Thermos, the contraption in which he used to capture enemy ghosts, from his locker, and, with a slam of the door, was ready for the weekend. Noticing that his friends were still working on their own lockers, he paused and viewed his surroundings.

Although he tried to focus on the banner across the hall that had in large, black letters, "Go Ravens!" he could not help but have his eyes wander to his female friend. Still fumbling with her locker, she didn't bother to notice his eyes on her. Heck, even Danny himself didn't notice his eyes on her, but now he was staring at her, and he couldn't look away. A smile drew itself upon Danny's face as he took a real good look at Sam. Something about her… Something that day made her look extra special to him. Her black hair looked extra shiny. Her purple eyes sparkled underneath the artificial fluorescent sunlight. Her skin gleamed with a smoothness that Danny just wanted to reach out and caress the back of his hand against…

"Danny, you okay?" He snapped back to attention and saw that Sam was staring at him, but not in the same way. His eyes met hers once again.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

"What were you staring at?" Sam questioned. She touched her cheek. "Is there a bug on my face?"

"Oh, no…" Danny chuckled. "No, I just spaced out…"

Tucker's face appeared next to Danny's shoulder. His eyes were hungry, ready to feast on the weekend. "Well, come on! We've got a weekend waiting for us!"

Sam and Danny laughed at their third friend, and the whole group leaned onto each other shoulders, walking themselves out the front door of Casper High.


	3. Sex

Chapter 3.sex

Suddenly the air became very cold. A wind swept across the entire town of Amity Park, sending chills up Danny, Tucker, and Sam's backs. The clouds above them morphed together to form one big, grey blob that hung above them, impending doom.

Sam looked at Tucker, Tucker looked at Danny, and Danny looked at Sam. "It's going to rain, soon," they said in unison. They stopped for a moment on the sidewalk to figure out exactly how they had just said the same thing at the same time.

Sam was the first to shake it. "Oh, whatever," she said. "What's more important is that we get to someplace, and quick." Tucker gave her a questioning look. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not get caught in the rain right now."

Danny shrugged. "Alright, but where have we got to go? The sky'll open up at any moment, and the closest place is several minutes off."

Tucker sighed. "Why do we have to live in such a confusing town?"

The three began to walk again, but only seconds later, Danny stopped short. A wisp of cold breath escaped past his lips. As soon as he noticed that his Ghost Sense had gone off, his eyes began searching and studying the world around him. His senses keened and focused swiftly onto a light blue ghost tail. The tail whipped around the corner of an alleyway, but Danny had seen it only just enough to know that someone was there.

Danny didn't even look at Sam or Tucker. "I'll catch you guys later," he muttered before speeding off towards the alleyway, giving his friends no time to protest.

He turned and slowed to a halt once concealed behind the dark walls of the path. His eyes were darting all over, his mind was racing. He saw no one.

At least, his human eyes saw no one.

Danny opened his mouth to call out his catchphrase war cry, "Going ghost!" that started him to morph into his ghost self, Danny Phantom. But no words escaped past his lips, as a cold, green hand wrapped itself around his orifice. Before he could retaliate, a sharp pain hit in the back of his head and snaked its way to his body's entirety. Danny's eyes rolled, his body grew limp, and he collapsed onto the floor in an unconscious mess.

* * *

His senses were beginning to come back. He was lying down on what felt like a bed. He could feel the world around him, but his vision was still black. Well, maybe that was because he had his eyes closed.

He tried to open his eyes; successful, but his vision was still blurry.

A voice was calling to him. "Danny, are you okay?" he heard. He said nothing in return, but the voice came back. "I hope Desiree didn't hurt you too bad…"

He recognized the voice. The tone was soft and caring, and yet it had a familiar sneer, sarcastic way about it. He knew a few people and ghosts which such a tone, but his vision became a little less blurry, just enough to see blue hair on the person in front of him. Sarcastic person, blue hair…

His eyes shot open, the blurriness dissipated, and he leaned into an upright sitting position. "EMBER?!" Danny yelled. And, lo and behold, so it was.

But she was different. She was wearing a very short nightgown, black base with light blue lace that matched her flaming hair, which was taken out of its ponytail and let loose. Her expression was different, too. Her lips were curled into an affection smile instead of a disapproving scowl. Her green eyes were luminous with care, but they also gave off a very hungry, lusty look.

Danny's gaze headed downwards. The way Ember was leaning Danny could tell she was not wearing any kind of bra, and her low-cut nightgown was giving him a nice view of her pale grey breasts. Feeling scarred at the sight, he adverted his eyes to hers.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Ember finally said. Her smile widened even more. "I was afraid that Desiree had hurt you."

"Desiree?" Danny repeated. "What's she got to do with anything?"

Ember gave a giggle. This wasn't like her. "Silly Danny, she's the one who knocked you unconscious and brought you here."

"Speaking of which…" Danny interrupted. He looked around the room. It looked like one of the guest bedrooms in Sam's house; luxurious, expensive, and fit for a queen. Or, a rich girl, in the least. "Why am I even here in the first place? And… Is this your bedroom?"

Danny looked back at Ember. He noticed that the gap between the two of them had shortened. Danny gave the ghost a look. "Ember, tell me what's going on right now."

Ember said nothing, but crawled herself onto Danny's lap. His face started getting hot and sticky. He said her name to warn her, but he was not sure himself why he was doing so.

She put her eyes into his. She leaned in closer to him, until their noses were almost touching. Ember cocked her head slightly and touched Danny's lips with her own. Danny was taken aghast that Ember would do such a thing, but he could not pull away. He did not want to pull away.

On instinct, he opened his mouth, and Ember deepened her kiss. Danny felt something in his stomach. A twinge. Not of pain, but of something he couldn't describe. All he knew was that he had the same twinge when he had gotten his first kiss.

Danny leaned back and rested his head against the pillow underneath him, his lips, mouth, and tongue still glued to Ember's. She went down with him without a complaint.

Her hand twitched. It involuntarily floated itself downwards, towards Danny's nether regions.

The touch scared him; he pushed Ember off him instantly and sat up straight once again. "What are you doing?!" he yelled. Ember backed away a tad, scared at Danny's outburst.

"I-I…" she stuttered. "I… Don't know…" Danny thought he saw tears welling up in her eyes, which were darting all over. That was a sign of guilt.

"Ember," Danny sighed, "please tell me what's going on."

They sat there, motionless and speechless, for about a minute or two. Ember was collecting her thoughts. Danny was waiting for an answer.

She spoke, but the reply was one that Danny thought he would never hear from Ember. "I love you, Danny." She stretched out her hand and began playing with the button and zipper and tugging on Danny's jeans. "That's why I got Desiree to bring you here." His button was undone. "That's why I'm dressed like this." His zipper was unzipped. "That's why I kissed you." His boxers were showing. "That's why I…" She stopped.

"Why what?" Danny questioned.

Ember's eyes finally calmed down and stared straight into him. "I want to sleep with you."

Danny said nothing. The thought of having sex with Ember scared him a little bit, but the same twinge from earlier was telling him to go along with it. It was telling him that he wanted this.

"Will you return me the favor?" Ember pleaded. Danny could see it in her eyes that she meant it, and this was no trick. Danny's lips turned upwards, forming a slight, affectionate smile.

"Alright," he said. He knew it was wrong. He knew he was going to regret it. But the twinge was pushing him to do it. To do _her_.

They stripped each other of their clothes, and sunk gracefully underneath the bed sheets.


End file.
